


Magic

by FirithAriel



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Serious death by fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: It's a lonely friday night at the Avengers Complex. You know Loki is there, probably in the training room.You are aware that he has taken a liking for midgardian music and (somehow) he has incorporated it into your training lessons.His choice of song for tonight's lesson is quite amusing to you. Really, could he get any more cheesy?





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended song: [Magic - Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qtb11P1FWnc)

Loki is alone. It’s friday evening on the Avengers complex, and its other inhabitants have lives, companions and friends. Homes to go to, people to be with. He doesn't. So the weekend evenings are for him to spend alone, trying to entertain himself.

You are one of the few on the team that lives on the Avengers complex. You were supposed to go out that night, but your date bailed on you. And, frankly, you're relieved he did, so you didn’t have to do it. You know Loki is there, somewhere in the complex, but you don't really want to disturb him. Every time he's alone he gets a bit grumpy.  
You have trained with him on a regular basis. Pyrokinesis and energy manipulation was right up Loki’s area of expertise, so it was a natural decision to have you both team up.

As you make your way to the kitchens to grab a drink, you hear music coming from the training room.

You know that lately, Loki has been listening to all kinds of "midgardian" music, and he has realized that some of it helps him work better with his magic. He even has trained with you using music. It was a good technique: it helped you both focus and it has helped you to get your body more in tune with your powers for battle. More than once, you’ve “danced” with him while listening to his current selection.  
It doesn’t surprise you that right now, he's playing some slow tunes and working with his seidr on the training room. What does surprise you is his choice of music.

_Coldplay? Really?_

Suppressing a giggle, you follow the sound and peek through the door.  
Loki is in there. Tight green shirt and sweatpants, sporting quite an adorable manbun. He’s making a choreographed fight move to a tune. And singing said tune, while blasting seidr and throwing knifes.  
You had to stifle a laugh when you recognized the song.

 _Call it magic_  
_Call it true_  
_Call it magic_  
_When I'm with you_

Something lights inside of you. You blame it on the choice of song, cause really, could he get any more cheesy? You take off your shoes and enter the room. Loki is startled, but you start singing with him, positioning yourself into battle stance in front of him

 _And I just got broken_  
_Broken into two_  
_Still I call it magic_  
_When I'm next to you_

Loki smiles sweetly, and continues his dance / fight, now with you as an opponent. His movements are fluid, but firm. This choreography you have fought to a million times, it’s the pacing that’s tricky. Every song has its own rhythm and you have to adapt, he’d say.

 _And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't_  
_No, I don't, It's true_  
_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you._

Each word was in time adorned with the bright sound of daggers clashing. It was such a slow and dazy tune that you find yourself lagging your moves. Loki has a few near misses that manage to snap you out of it. You glare playfully at him, knowing he wouldn’t hurt you. In fighting, as in dancing, you have to trust your partner. And you have come to trust Loki quite a bit, despite his record.

 _And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't_  
_No, I don't, It's true_  
_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you._  
_Ooooh oh oh…_

At the end of the phrase, Loki speeds up the movement that followed, catching you off guard, and he manages to trap you, your back against his chest. Somehow you fend off his dagger to your neck, but the sudden lack of air didn’t let you keep singing. That, and the feel of his muscles trapping you. You take a deep breath.  
Loki gives you a condescending look and lets you go. He starts singing and prowling again.

 _Call it magic_  
_Cut me into two_  
_And with all your magic_  
_I disappear from view_

The dance / fight continues, and it becomes increasingly more difficult to keep singing. Loki tuts his tongue and slaps your arms with the back of his blades everytime you either lose a step or lose a note. You can only glare at him, not wanting to ruin the moment, knowing Loki will scold you if you do. To be focused it his first rule. Even when you’re finding it hard to focus with his voice vibrating through you.

 _And I can't get over_  
_Can't get over you_  
_Still I call it magic_  
_You're such a precious jewel_

Parry his blade to your neck, guard your stomach, move from his tripping attempt. The moves become more fluid as you find your pacing, and your reflexes are more aware of Loki’s sudden changes of stance. Your knowledge of the song and your body responding to it more easily, allows you to surprise Loki with a few moves. It’s not like you could hit him at all, but it does put a smile on your face. Still, is not easy to keep singing, so you’re grateful when Loki picks up the song from you and gives you a moment to breathe.

 _And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't_  
_No, I don't, It's true_  
_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you_

Again, each syllable is met with the sound of iron clashing. You’re amazed by how Loki doesn’t miss a beat or his breath. Now he’s pushing harder. The sudden changes of speed keep you on your toes. He gets a little closer with each blow, and you somewhat let him. Your body is betraying you. It wants to feel Loki closer. It wants to feel his body flush against yours.

 _I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't_  
_No, I don't, It's true_  
_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you_

He slows down again, but you know him better than to expect a respite. You take a step back to find your footing before he’s pushing you again. You start to realize that the slower song tires you more than the fast ones, as you have to hold back his attacks and hold your own posture longer than a fast pace. Your muscles are beginning to complain. But you’re not nearly close to yielding. It doesn’t matter that you’re nearly panting, or that sweat it tickling down your chest.

 _Wanna fall_  
_I fall so far_  
_I wanna fall_  
_I fall so hard_

With Loki, there’s always a surprise. Reading your weariness, he speeds up a bit again. He’s successful in making you lose balance, and you land squarely on your ass. You know he’s not going to stop, so you defend yourself from the floor. It does you a favor though, as you’re no longer holding him off by yourself. He has taught you how to transfer the weight to the floor. It gives you a second of advantage. You manage to push him back, and you’re back on your feet as he charges again.

 _And I call it magic_  
_And I call it true_  
_I call it magic_

Loki’s face is less than an inch from yours, both are panting with the extra effort the last movements have taken. Or at least you are. Loki has more endurance, he shouldn’t be panting but he is. In a surprise move, that is not part of anything you’ve rehearsed before, he sends your daggers clattering to the floor. Next thing you know, his arm is on your waist and his lips are on yours.

 _Ooooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooooh ooh ooh_

He sings the last _Ooooh ooh ooh_ as he pulls away and smiles awkwardly at you. You smile and lick your lips. He tries to kiss you again, but you step back. Your smile hides something playful.

“ _And if you were to ask me after all that we've been through._ ” You sing, pulling on his hand and twirling yourself under his arm. “ _Still believe in magic?_ ” Loki pulls you in, rolling you on your arms. “ _Oh yes I do…_ ”

 _Oh yes I do_  
_Yes I do_  
_Oh yes I do_  
_Of course I do_

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly coming down from the sugar rush I got after writing this*
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
